What If Max And Maya Got Together?
by GirlRebel
Summary: ONESHOT. The pairing for couples in this is Max and Maya - don't like it? don't read it. And the full summary is inside. BTW, I RATED IT "M" FOR A REASON... BE WARNED, I am seriously not recommending this to anyone who can't handle, well, kinky things... So if you can't handle, then please do NOT read it... You have been warned...


What If Max and Maya Got Together?

Summary: The pairing for couples in this is Max and Maya - don't like it? don't read it. Now... here goes the summary: Max and Maya are twin sisters who share EVERYTHING. They shared their first kiss at fourteen years old on the Fourth of July. They even shared a boyfriend a few times in their lives. Now, they're seventeen years old and things are changing... what's this about Maya hiding a secret? Max can tell something's up, because Maya's not acting the same anymore... but why? ONESHOT, Max and Maya - don't like it don't read it. OOC... and my speech is kinda weird and formal for this one, sorry... I'm just not used to doing it in the third person's perspective... Oh, but be warned: It's rated M for a reason... I, shameful to say, have a dirty mind... WORSE than Iggy...

"Max," Maya's soft voice drifted into the room the two twin girls have shared since they were born.

"Yeah, Maya, I'm here. What's wrong?" Max asked sincerely. She was only ever sincere with her sister. And right then, her sister seemed to be the most fragile and breakable thing in the world.

"I'm sorry."

"Maya," Max sighed, "I told you not to worry about it. I told you it was okay. I forgive you, Maya. I just want to know what's been troubling you lately. But I can wait until you're ready to tell me, so I will. Tell me when you want to, Maya. Just remember that I'm here for you whenever you may need me."

Maya blushed lightly in the dim-lit room. Though Maya worried Max would see the faint tint of color on her cheeks, Max didn't notice anything different. She was too busy thinking to see anything changed in Maya in while she had been speaking. She didn't see how Maya's eyes turned from innocent to knowing. From soft to deep and empowering. From sorry to something completely different.. to lusty.

Max sighed, "Maya, come on. It's time for bed. You just brushed your teeth, didn't you?"

Maya nodded, "And showered, too."

Maya and Max had decided, a few years before this, to shower in a pattern. Max, Maya, Max, Maya, Max, Maya, and it went on like that. They still, even as seventeen year old girls, go by the pattern they decided on as eight year old girls told to share a bathtub.

Max nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Maya, can you get the lights?"

Maya said, "sure thing, Maxie."

But when Maya was turning out the lights, she took her time. She was eyeing Max's bed, wanting to jump into it and... she pulled herself from those thoughts, embarrassed and turned out the light, hurrying to hop into her own bed instead of her unsuspecting twin sister Max's.

It was a long night for one of those girls, that's for certain...

And in the morning, Maya, who had barely gotten even a wink of sleep, was out of her bed, bright and early, while feeling anything but chipper. She wished she could sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, her ears picked up on the faintest of sounds - Max's light breaths. And whenever she thought of the air escaping through her twin sister's soft, pink lips, Maya started to fantasize.

So she slapped herself awake saying to herself that it wasn't right - it was incest. And she had to get over it.

But what if she couldn't?

She spent not even a week going through the same exact routine they'd established as children before she couldn't take it anymore.

Max was oblivious to her sister's internal debate as she sipped her hot chocolate and ate fresh cookies the two twin girls' beloved mom, Valencia, had made.

What Max didn't tell Maya was that she felt strange too. But she, subconsciously, had started to deal with her immoral and just-plain-weird urges through erotic novels, one of which she was currently engrossed in reading...

She snapped to the reality of the world when Maya suddenly called out, "I'm going out! I'll not be home for the night. Love you, Max, don't wait up, okay?" and without a word, she was out the door, having already snatched up the car keys from the counter top.

Max just stared at the door in horror, worrying Maya knew something was up... but what she didn't know was that Maya was on the edge - too close to cracking and giving in to her desires.

For the next few weeks, things went on like that. Maya would say she was going out and disappear without a trace, not saying where she planned on going. Max would eat her favorite, home-made, chocolate-chip-cookies and drink hot chocolate while reading another chapter a particularly kinky and spiced up romance novel, unknowingly doing what she could to keep herself from Maya.

But then it stopped.

Valencia, their mother, was sick and tired of this new routine. She wanted her girls to stop acting so different. So she put her foot down, calling her twin girls into the living room, and sat on one chair opposite the couch, which the girls took. Valencia said, "Okay, enough with the funny business. What in the world has gotten into the two of you lately? You're both acting so... so... Oh, just so out of it! I want it to stop. I want my girls back. And I'll be leaving you for a week to get your acts together, do you hear me?" They nodded, "But I ban you both from leaving this house anytime during the next week that I am gone, do you understand me?" Again they both nodded, "good. Now I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be back at the end of next week."

She got up and left the room before the girls could retort with anything.

So the next day, when they got up to find a note from their mother that said 'I mean it,' they knew that she had probably (read as: definitely) taken some sort of precautions to assure that they listened to her.

It was fine until that night. Maya saw Max in her bed, but it was stifling hot and Max had shed her clothes - all but the thin lingerie that tempted Maya badly to pull off. She wanted to sexually attack her own sister, and she hated herself for it. It was incest, she knew, but she couldn't seem to help her oh-so-strong desire as she pounced on her sister's form.

Instantly, Max awoke, but she didn't expect to see Maya looking at her with cloudy eyes showing only one emotion: lust.

Max gulped, suddenly aware of how close they were and how little she had on, "M-Maya, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you now." Maya whispered heatedly, "I've been dreaming - wet dreams. And they're of you, Max. Only you. I can't help it. I need this. I need it now. I want it badly, Max."

Max blushed deeply as everything clicked into place - Maya's strange behavior, her seeming to avoid Max as much as possible... it all was clear now, and Max, shameful to understand, felt the same way.

Maya somehow knew already and was going straight for what she wanted, blind lust taking over her. **(A/N: Here's where the kinky comes in...)**

Maya ripped off her twin's thin panties and bra and Max moaned when their skin made contact. Maya liked the sound of Max's moans and elicited more of them by rubbing Max's breasts, flicking her nipple, and slipping two fingers up her already-getting-wet pussy.

Maya groaned, "Don't hold back, Max. I want this. Let me have this."

And Max, for the first time in her life, listened and obeyed Maya's command. She let herself moan and groan and cry out in pure pleasure as Maya's skillful hands touched her.

When Maya's hands were replaced by her hot, wet tongue on Max's dripping wet pussy, MAx screamed in delight, and Maya liked it. She licked up Max's vagina slowly, agonizingly slow in Max's opinion. And when Maya started to suck on Max's juices, Max was panting hard and clutching at her sheets in an effort to stop herself from creating the noises she was making, but it was a futile attempt.

Soon, Maya had sucked Max's pussy enough to where it wasn't as wet, and she brought her mouth to Max's kissing her passionately and slipping her tongue into Max's mouth before sliding three of her fingers into Max's vagina, pumping fiercely for a long time and making Max scream and squirm from the feel of it...

That night was the first of many.

When their mom came home, they went out together, to hotels on multiple nights of the week, just so their mother wouldn't find out. But when they turned eighteen, they moved into the same apartment and fulfilled their desires every night with each other.

Max and Maya wouldn't always be like that, but it would last for a very long time...

* * *

Okay, I am very embarrassed. I actually wrote that... Please R&R, but be MINDFUL that I DID warn you it was M for a reason...


End file.
